Kings, Queens, Generals and Peasants
by ArtistictheRam
Summary: A Nyotalia Pruhun Story! Includes, Pruhun and Swissaus XD (I don't own Hetalia!)
1. Chapter 1

I allow a gust of wind to whip my messy hair, as I stand precariously on a slippery, moss eaten rock. He laughs happily at the image of us, the image of us staring out to the sharp rocks below, terror ricocheting down our spines. It feels excellent.

The moon seems to glare at us, the people disturbing its hollow peace. We don't care. Well at least I don't. I look down at Daniel, his long dark gold hair fluttering in the breeze. These images are what remind me about how happy I am to own him.

He jumps from his rock, to the left side of the waterfall. I hop to the right. He lands on soft, wet grass. I watch enviously as he gets up, brushing himself down. I jump.

The water doesn't welcome me into its icy depths. I slam painfully into it before, sinking like a stone. I swim, violently trying to get to the surface. I can hear another explosion as a second person enters the lake.

A strong hand grabs my arm, before it starts pulling me over the water. The frigid air is stale in my lungs as I take desperate gulps for air. I hate that lake. He breathes in smoothly, and exhales in a sigh. Grinning bravely, we swim to the edge of the lake, shedding water as we climb out.

"Wow Maria! You sure know how to pick a bad place to land!" He laughs, my cackles following.

"We should trek on." I growl. We're lucky it's such a warm summer night. There's only so much time you can spend with the one you love. He nods, beaming.

"We have to explore the rest of this forest before we get home." He says before I slam my hand over his mouth. A herd of deer stand a few metres away from us, undeterred by our presence. We crawl towards a bush to watch the ongoing peace.

"This is beautiful." He whispers. I don't answer. I'm too transfixed in a deer, its coat dark gold, its eyes a trusting green. Standing next to it, is a stag with tawny white fur and savage blue red eyes. I point at them, allowing Daniel to widen his eyes in their brilliant presence.

"Amazing isn't it?" I sigh as they graze, tranquilly and silently. I will never kill a deer for the rest of my life. Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my trance as Daniel begins walking towards the pair. I freeze. _Does he want to ruin this?_

But he doesn't. The stag holds out his muzzle for Daniel to stroke. He turns towards me. He turns towards me. _Come on_ he mouthes. I lift myself out of my plant cover.

He holds my hand and slowly allows me to approach the deer. He shies away at first, but Daniel's kind eyes draw him back in, and he places his nose on my expectant hand, his hot breath against my cold palm.

I laugh. It's not like my normal cackle. It's more like a real girl's laugh, confident, joyous and ringing. If only I could stop time. This one moment, is one I will give everything to have forever. A tear trickles down my cheek. I can see tears in his eyes as well. We are so happy. There is simply no other way to state it. I pull my hand away and hug him.

For once in my life, all of my complications have been lifted, giving me time to find what I truly love. And I've found it. I cry into his clothes, his hands are wrapped round my body too, his sobs echoing in my ear.

The deer seem to sense our happiness, since they start nuzzling their powerful heads into our backs. Suddenly an idea strikes my head.

"Do you want to ride them?" I grin. He looks at me, surprised.

I grab hold of the stag's horns. It shakes its head felling me, into Daniel's patient arms. I give him an embarrassed smile as he hugs me tightly, setting me down.

He shuffles towards the golden brown doe, gesturing me to do the same. It takes a while to get used to his fluid motions, but in the end I finally manage to copy him. We step towards them our hands held out, like before. We pat their noses gently.

Keeping eye contact with the stag, I begin to step up onto it. He lets me.

Let me tell you, riding a horse is one thing, but a deer is completely different. Once I got onto its broad back, it bellows, bolting. You can probably hear my adrenalin fuelled screams from the other side of the country.

He doesn't seem to care about navigation, my thoughts are soon cofirmed when he runs into a thick birch tree. I don't care. The rush is so amazing, that it's a chore to breath! I can hear Daniel and the herd catching up with us, Daniel and his steed almost upon us.

]The stag gallops up a hill, its hooves powering against the slope.

"Higher! You can do it!" I whoop as it staggers under my weight and the effort to climb the hill. "Come on Daniel? Is that all you've got?!" I screech and feel the stag dash forward with a definite burst of speed.

"Of course not!" He roars back at me, beginning to scale the hill with the rest of the herd.

"Yes I'm first on the hill!" I howl throwing my fists up in triumph, before the stag rears on its hind legs and sends me flying off his back.

"Well I'll get you you..." I'm stopped by the view in front of me. Stretches of forest, shimmer in my view. The sounds of small streams trickling down our hill, combine with the fluttering of the trees branches. Even the moon has started smiling at us now, its face radiating with content.

"Oh my God." I whisper just as Daniel manages to meet me.

"What a ride! You always have these good..." His sentence stops as he gazes out. The land in its fine beauty, stops us. I slump to my knees. He does the same.

"Wow." He murmurs.

"Flabbergasting." I grinand place my head on his shoulder. The entire herd has come to the hill and have begun to graze. He holds my hands, gently, using the same touch that he employed for stroking the deers.

"Perfect isn't it?" He smiles. I shrug, earning me an "Oh come on!" I release a guffaw, letting him give me another brilliant smile. The stag nudges his hand, stooping for Daniel to stroke his muzzle.

"His name's Gilbert." He says unexpectedly. I turn towards the stag's laughing eyes and pat his head.

"I guess he is." I sigh, silently. The doe looks at me imploringly, feeling left out. "And she's Elizaveta." I state, winning a respective nod from both Daniel and Gilbert. I laugh. Both deer, return to their herd, which have begun to trot away.

Both of them give us a small glance back, as if they were nodding. They must be the leaders of their herd. Beaming, I stand up and wave at them I'm followed by Daniel's joyous goodbyes.

We sit back down, the bwind ruffling our long hair. The trees bend, a salute to mother earth perhaps, before going back to their previous positions a, hypnotic swaying.

"I wish you weren't married." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"So do I" He sighs before kssing my expectant lips. The feeling is delicate, yet heavy, temporary, but permanent, exhausting yet, reenergising. He's careful. I squeeze his hand hard. I'm not.

"I wish we could live her together. Just you and me. It would be pefect." I whimper, a tear racing down my face. Why can't we? Why does this perfect wish habe to be challenged with such a terrifying reality?

He kisses the tear away, stroking my long messy white hair. It must be a challende to love me. But one thing is for certain. I'm glad he took it. I lie down on his lap, watching our deer herd race across the plain.

"Why are we so unlucky?" I question, idly as he pushes my hair out of my eyes. He just stares out to the stars sighing.

"I have no idea." He finally replies.

"Maybe, when things clear up in the future we can have children?" I ask hopefully, then look into his eyes. It's as if he was waiting for this one question for the entire time we were here.

"Of course my darling. They'll be strong children, a reflection of your power." He announces happily, raising his arms as he speaks.

I push all my worries aside and let my heart swell. Nothing can go wrong.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning sweety." I murmur silently and snuggle up to my darling. He looks back at me smiling, keeping a small distance in-between us. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I simper and trace his chest with my delicate, spindly fingers.

"Nothing my dove." He sighs and kisses my forehead. It feels restrained as if he only did it, for my sake.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit out of colour this morning." I question as he sits up.

"It's fine." He says, rigidly as he picks up some tousled clothes from the floor. He isn't alright. But I don't want to upset him further, so I just slip my conical purple dress on. It would be nice to wear something different for a change but, unfortunately, I'm out of luck. It's comical, how we, women are treated these days.

When we are dressed, I loop my arm around his, to mark our union as one nation and one person, as we walk out of our bedroom and into a small passageway leading to the throne room.

Two servants scurry away from our freshly polished thrones, allowing us to seat ourselves arm in arm. I satisfy myself, by looking at my spouse, his expression serious and set. Messangers come to tell us details of the war, a continuous flow of them too. It's incredibly boring, yet he takes it all to heart, as he nods to send the strangers away.

The only thing that keeps from the threat of tripping into madness is the idea, that he belongs to me and no one else. It secures my footing on the precarious cliff of sanity.

I'm soon distracted by the sound of two footsteps, bouncing off our walls. One of them authorative and reasonable. The second, is light, almost as if the owner of the feet were skipping. I know exactly who they are.

"Good morning, Sophia Edeilstein." Luise Beilshmidst states, before frowning at her elder sibling who, is currently fiddling with her gun. I turn to Daniel, who stares at Maria, before she rudely sticks her tongue out at him. I avert my gaze and listen to a report Luise has brought for us.

"I see. Forces are growing lower and lower as we speak." Daniel mutters stroking his chin. He's so adorable when he's serious! It takes a while for them to leave, being the report so grave and their company so serious.

"America and Russia are growing at a terrifying rate. I say we take our forces to defend the country." Luise murmurs, shooting Maria a glare before turning to face Daniel again.

"I think we should shoot all those bastards dead!" Maria shouts, holding her gun in a position designed to shoot.

"What if we don't have the men, guns or artillery to do so?" Luise asks, her voice irritable as she shoves Maria's gun away from her face. Maria shuts up after that. I don't like her. She's a ratty, spoilt girl who is continuously favoured by her sister. It would give me great pleasure to attack HER country, but she is strong and healthy, unlike me. I decide to let any comments I had planned, slide.

"As I was saying, I believe we need to abandon the plan. We need to save as many troops as possible, if we are to win." She says before turning on her heel, grabbing Maria by the back of the shirt, murmuring a small, "Have a good day." And walking out of the courtroom.

We both stay rigid over the facts of war. I turn towards Daniel, who seems fixated in Maria's muddy boot prints which she's left all over the floor. This time I don't hold back my distaste.

"Ugh! I tell you, once this war is over we're not in an alliance with that Satan's Spawn!" I spit, disgusted by her behaviour. Daniel just nods, looking at the pattern the boots have left. "And what are you doing looking at a load of muddy foot prints all over the..." I stop mid sentence. Because right there, is a muddy, appallingly wonky heart.


	3. Chapter 3

He looks at me, his large, grass, saucer-like eyes begging. He' hungry. And so am I. The war has drained both of us, physically and mentally. The trenches line my land, like deep cuts, jutting through the battered, muddy grass. They only grow in patches there.

I have to consider myself lucky though. The majority are perishing, trodden and conquered by anger and betrayal. War does this to people. It dihumanises us, makes us machines for attack. It depends on the person though. Some allow their sanity to gush out like a rain filled drain, pulling others alongside it. Some watch as their sense of compassion drips out, like tap water. I'm one of those people.

"Here have some of my bread. I can't eat anymore" I sigh and shove over my nibbled crust. He looks at me, knowing of my hunger but ignores it, deciding to eat the bread for himself anyway. He doesn't utter thanks like he used to. The war has made him this way. He only looks out for himself, knowing all too well that it would break my heart if I didn't feed him.

We don't talk. We sit, contemplating the lack of food on our plates and the pain in our stomachs. He'll grow up to be a clever country. He'll outwit the others probably, if he stays like this. And he knows it.

"Come on, we have to get to bed." I state, as I watch him gather our crockery. We walk up together. When he was small I would sleep with him, for comfort and warmth. Now a wall provides a bitter barrier between us. The bed used to creek under my weight but now it does nothing but give a small, squeak. I still look the same. Straw blonde hair tied in two plaits. Muscle makes up for what once was fat. My hands are still calloused from work. And if a stone could be green, that's what my eyes would be. Stone green.

I lie in bed, staring at the dusty ceiling, held together with rotten wood boards. Spiders begin to retreat back into the corners of their webs, waiting for their overnight prey to appear. I stroke my gun, lying under my pillow. It's the only thing I trust these days.

 _"You idiot! Why did you go into war with so little weaponairy!?" She screams lugging her friend on her back. Her friend smiles giggling at the thought of defeat. What a fool she is. Growling the girl drops her outside her house. "Happy?! Now you can go play with your royals and your boyfriends!" She's angry. Angry because of the feelings she can't justify._


	4. Chapter 4

She doesn't stop staring at me. In the morning, it was an adoring, admiring smile but, now its contorted itself into a hostile glance. I wonder how she looks at me. Does she think of me as a person or a pearl? A husband or a horse? Something she loves or another of the numerous things she owns?

We sit for dinner, both of us sitting on either side of the long, caped table. We both have no appetite for the brilliant foods that are set in front of us. Itt's a pity but, we can afford it. Food comes easily enough to us. All she does is drink, drink wine, the heavy red type. She's already red when she staggers back to our bedroom. To give her space, I walk to a seperate room. This one is long and made of polished black marble. If you walk to the far end you'll find a decorated balcnoey. It's this room which makes me wonder why I'm here.

"Hey!" A harsh voice cries, from below. I run to the balcony. I know who it is.

"Good evening, Maria." I smile as she grins up at me, her knotted misshapen hair, tossing in the wind. She clutches an armful of rocks. "What are those for?" I ask pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, those were just in case you didn't answer." She grins, before shouting at me to come to her. I barely feel my feet hit the floor as I run out of the room, rushing down the stairs and out of the building.

I barely feel my arms wrap around her strong body. I barely feel her lips brushing against mine, in an amazing salutation.

I barely see Sophie looking out on us, her horrified expression shaking me awake. I look at Maria, her face aghast, soon developing into hatred and disgust. The same change is overcoming Sophie.

"How very DARE you touch him!" She screeches, flying inside the building, in attempt to find the stairs. I can feel the hate, boiling up in her like a cauldron with a poisonous mixture contained inside. She rushes out, skirts in hand to my side, grabbing one of my arms. "Now go away to Germany where you belong you daughter of mud!" She shouts, anger dripping from her words like water. I've never seen her in this state before. Predictably, Maria doesn't flee. Instead, she grabs my arm too.

"No way bitch." She states, pulling my arm. "Come on, Daniel let's go." She gives my arm another forceful tug. I stay where I am. I can't bear to leave Sophie in this state. I can see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't leave." Sophie moans. "Don't leave the kingdom. I love you."

I look back and forth. Should I rejoin my past with Sophie? Or build a future with Maria? The choice is too difficult. Something beautiful or something amazing?

I run into the woods. I have to get back to my home. I can't decide now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehehe... I don't ship PruHun anymore, but I'm gonna continue this fanfiction for my awesome 3 followers ^^ Please like and follow 3**

xxx

Reality tumbles onto me with the weight of the Earth, as Sophie sends her fist into my face.

"Can't you see what you've done! You fool! Idiot!" She screams holding her skirts up with one arm and pumelling me with the other. Before I can attack her, she starts to run through the mud and towards the palace screeching commands. She's going after him. I trudge after her, roaring for my horse. I swing myself up and force it into a fast gallop.

"What the hell are you doing Maria!" Louise shouts as I screech to a stop outside her tent in our garrison. I fling myself off and grab her shoulders, staring at her directly in the face like I did when she did something bad as a child.

"Tell the men to pack up, I want us to leave at about sundown. We're going to be retrieving a piece of land that's gone missing." I growl and shove her back. I start my way towards my tent to pack my things.

Sword. Gun. Love letters. Gilbird's small moveable home. Clothes. I begin to pull the tent down whilst searching for spare pieces of food to salvage. This is going to be a difficult and laborious journey, yet with a fruitful end if we're successful.

"Maria, you wouldn't know how good it would be if you could tell me about what we're going to do next! Who's this runaway nation? Is this really relevant? Would it benefit our position in the war?" She pesters, with good reason.

"One." I slap a bag onto the ground. "The runaway nation is no other than Hungary himself."

"Two." I begin to stuff my clothing in, feeling Louise's grimace as she watches my commander's hat enter the bag. "Yes it is incredibly relevant."

"And three." I pull the drawstring and hoist the bag over my shoulder. "It would benefit position your relationship with your sister."


End file.
